


A Complicated Affair

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon adjacent The Spiral content, Fingering, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, Weird Sex ? Weird Sex, again it's The Spiral but Horny, disorientation, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: His door is always open, should you need him.
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives)/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Complicated Affair

The forks in the hallways mean nothing, either way you'll come to him. You take the left and the hallway widens out to an unset dining room where the Distortion sits. How quaint. 

You try and take a seat across from him, but you find yourself in his lap instead. He smiles, teeth beyond his lips, as his fingers curl around your chin. He kisses you everywhere with a kiss on the cheek. Almost everywhere. 

"You should visit more," he tells you. His voice tickles the edges of your skull. You try to remember when the last time was. You lose hours to minutes in his halls, so it could have been anywhere from a few days to weeks. He plays with the collar of your top. "So, are you here for the usual?" 

It's a trick question, since there is no usual with him. Still, you nod and within a blink of an eye, the table in front of you is a bed underneath you. The sheets are rough and cold as you push up against them. Michael latches onto your neck, leaving marks just behind your knee. His thumb, thick and throbbing, presses against your tongue--and just past one of your numerous thresholds. 

He guides your head up, up, past it's physical confinements, showing you a new perspective. You watch him rub your shoulders in the fragmented light filling the room. You watch yourself kiss him and feel your lips against your stomach. You also watch him from the bed, both perspectives keeping an eye on how his knees melt into the bed and pin you down. He stops to think for a moment and his heavy, glassy locks cascade across your torso. 

"Before we continue, let me be sure to get you in better lighting." 

In an instant, you're snapped back together, straddling his lumpy hips. The curves of his mouth twist his entire face into a charming, yet grotesquely exaggerated grin. He pushes fingers into your mouth, filling you up above and below at once. You try to follow his other hand as he rubs your chest and the small of your back together. You cough as he pulls his fingers out of you. Then, he kisses you again, everywhere from your lips, lapping every drop he left behind. 

It's not enough, the roll of his eyes says, and he pushes his fingers back in, pumping in and against, up and around, left and central, forward and adjacent.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was done posting today and then boom. another one. thanks folks


End file.
